


【博君一肖】纪念日 （中）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 41





	【博君一肖】纪念日 （中）

“老王，我们这样怎么睡觉啊....我可自己不会卸....”肖战和王一博好不容易甩掉狗仔回了家，天知道穿着古装顶着发型溜走有多难。

“就这么睡。”王一博拽住肖战正要解腰封的手，把人摁在墙上。

“喂......你该不会....”肖战看王一博的眼神有种入戏的感觉，有种不好的预感。

“就是你想的那样。”

“我不要！”肖战想也不想就拒绝这种play。

“没拍避尘香炉是我的遗憾。”王一博屡着肖战的长发，“不过，拍了也只能给我看。”

“王一博！嗯呜.....”肖战刚要怼王一博就被人强势地吻住，唇齿被撬开，对方直接又狂热的侵略进来。

“叫我蓝湛。”王一博额头抵着肖战。

“你滚呜......”肖战来不及任何反驳又湮没在王一博的唇舌间。

“魏婴。”王一博放低声音，把人圈在怀里，“我想要你。”

你大爷的。

肖战心里骂了一句。王一博是真怎么知道拿捏他。

王一博急切地咬上他的耳垂，从耳根舔到脖颈，逗得人欲拒还迎。

“别急....嗯哼.....蓝湛你干嘛.....”要说入戏，肖战可以更快。

论调情，还不知道谁调的过谁呢。

“干你啊。”王一博打横抱起人来，径直走进卧室扔到床上，顺手把灯关调成了暖黄。

肖战身型纤细，肉却偏偏都长在了该长的地方，魏无羡的衣服把人的腰身勒得更加紧致有型。王一博抚弄着肖战身后挺翘的两瓣，隔着布料捏来捏去。

“蓝湛.....你弄疼我了。”肖战拧着身体，看似反抗却不经意地抬高了屁股。

“我好想你，魏婴。”王一博从背后抱住肖战。

靠。这尼玛还是重逢的戏码。王一博你怎么不去做编剧。

肖战脑子里正吐槽着，裙摆便被掀了起来，身下倏地一凉，一根沾着润滑剂的手指便悄然没入。

“嗯......”肖战红着眼框发出一丝呻吟。

穴口随着身体的摆动猛然收紧，绞得王一博的手指发胀。王一博情不自禁地一巴掌狠狠呼到了雪白的臀肉上，强迫人放松屁股把他的手吞吐出来。

“啊！”肖战感觉屁股麻了半边，如同小说里魏无羡被第一次打屁股时的惊讶，“蓝湛！”

番外没少看。王一博挑眉。

“不做了！”肖战故作生气，挣扎着要起身，伸手往腿上套已然蹬到脚踝的里裤。

王一博一把扼住人的脚腕往回拖，肖战猛地跌在床上，转眼间被人摁在大腿上，双手也被锁在了身后。

“啪！啪！啪！”“还跑吗？”王一博重重几掌掴上白皙的屁股，

“你怎么、怎么能....啊！”肖战费劲扒着王一博的手，但立刻就被几巴掌拍的不敢动，“疼！蓝湛！你放开我！”

“啪！啪！啪！” 屁股上逐渐浮起的红痕逼得王一博心头火起，欲望蔓延全身，紧盯着一双红润的臀瓣用力掌掴。小屁股很快红肿起来，摇晃着和果冻一样。

“蓝二哥哥.....别打了....我疼.....”肖战原本只是配合演戏，到了此刻竟是有些半真半假了。

王一博摘下头上的抹额，把肖战的双手捆了起来。

“二哥哥.....别、别绑我呀.....”肖战一看不好立刻如鱼得水地撒起娇来。

“啪！啪！啪！”“还跑吗？”王一博重复着刚才的话语。

“不跑了不跑了.....二哥哥我这样也没法跑不是.....呜！”肖战抱着示弱的心态却得到了更无情的抽打。他扭动着屁股，古装的裙摆被蹭的反复往下掉，倒是有了半遮半掩的效果，像是做着无声的邀请。

王一博目光沉了沉，手又往下一移了一点，“啪”地抽打在臀腿相间处。

“啊！”肖战的叫声都变了调，带了几分缠绵的滋味。

“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！”王一博边扇着边把手指再次捅入肖战幽闭的小穴，配合着巴掌慢慢贴着内壁动了起来。

“别、别插了.......蓝湛......”肖战最害怕里外夹击，双重的刺激让他的下身都挺立了起来。

“你很喜欢。”王一博看着肖战翘起的身下，继续着手上的动作，手指慢慢增加。

“嗯.......轻点二哥哥......”肖战在王一博的挑逗下逐渐进入状态，嘴上说着不要眼神却迷离地发出呻吟。

王一博忍住欲望压着嗓子，“魏婴，要不要玩玩避尘？”


End file.
